User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Chapter 1
Eve's Garden, Central Yharnam. 20 A.P. Eleanor is the daughter of Doctor Plague, a legend that everyone in the city knew. She had her father's hair color but the rest of her features she got from her mother. She was a highly trained assassin, trained by James the Ripper himself. Or just Uncle James as she knew him. And now she was in a strip club. As she waited backstage for her cue, James walked up to her and said, "Remember, we're here to kill Johnson Salazar. Nothing else." Eleanor glared at him and replied, "Oh yes, because I do so love prancing around on stage in my underwear. And what's better? Whenever boys stuff scratchy bills of money into my underwear." James rolled his eyes and said, "Well it's not my fault if this is the only place he doesn't take his bodyguards. Eleanor heard her cue and walked out onto the stage. She stripped down to her undergarments and started dancing around a pole, cringing when she heard the crowd whooping and hollering. She scanned the crowd for her target and she eventually found him, Salazar. Without thinking, she rushed off of the stage and towards Salazar, knife in hand. But then a boot snaked out of the crowd and tripped her. When she whipped around, she was staring into the barrel of a Hunter Pistol. James then said, "What was your mistake?" Eleanor sighed and said, "I rushed my target without thinking." James lowered his gun and said, "Yes. You didn't think if he had any allies or supporters in the crowd." James then paused because the "crowd" was still whooping and he yelled, "Van Helsing! You can quit it now!" The whooping stopped, and Van Helsing stepped out of the shadows and said, "Well, I'd say she improved. No wait, she didn't improve. Sorry dear." He helped her up and she said, "Thank you Uncle Helsing. I'm sorry Uncle James. I'll do better next time." James sighed and said, "Look Eleanor, I know why you haven't been doing your best. I know that the anniversery of your mother and father's death's is coming close. Tell you what, why don't you go out for a run? Me and Helsing will stay back and clean up. After all, we're only renting the strip club." Eleanor nodded, hugged James and Helsing, then walked out. Helsing suddenly sobered up and said, "You sure that's a good idea James? Letting her out. Especially when'' he's'' out as well.." James replied, "She's not ready for him. I didn't tell her he escaped. Don't want her to worry." Helsing then nodded, then procceded to start dancing around the stripper pole as James tried to stop him. Eleanor ran across the rooftops of Central Yharnam for a while before dropping to the ground. This was her favorite part of being James's apprentice. She ran to the front of Uncle Harold's old house and a memory came back to her. Uncle Helsing had taken her there and he had rang the doorbell. When Harold didn't answer, he told her to stand back. "There's another way to contact Harold" he had said. He then threw a sizable rock through Harold's bedroom window and they had heard a shriek. Auntie Henriett had peeked out the window and they could hear Harold stomping through his house yelling, "VAN HELSING!!!" Helsing then ran away with Eleanor, laughing all the way. Sometimes she visited him in his snowy castle, and sometimes he visited them here in Yahar'Gul. Eleanor then stood there, basking in happy memories. Category:Blog posts